


Bethany's Boyfriend

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Glasses, Interracial Relationship, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Shameless, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure is tough being a governor, especially when you're constantly under the media's gaze. Here's a story of one such woman that merely wants to spend a long weekend with her daughter, but ends up finding her daughter's boyfriend crashing the party. </p><p>Toooootally not based on any real life political figures. Nope. Nope nope nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bethany's Boyfriend

Bethany’s Boyfriend  
-By Drace Domino

“Bethany, dear, I’m home!” Susan’s voice carried through the halls of her lavish home, sounding chipper and happy. And why shouldn’t she be? She hadn’t had a chance to spend a weekend alone with her oldest daughter since she couldn’t remember. Todd was out of town for the weekend with the rest of the kids, visiting distant family. It was a great opportunity for a mother and daughter to do a bit of shopping and slow down from the media storm that had surrounded the family over the past few years. Lately it had felt like anything her family had done was under almost constant scrutiny and analyzation, as if everyone was just chomping at the bit hoping for one of them to make a mistake. And sure enough, every time there was even the slightest misstep or misspoken word, people were there to point and to laugh. It was stressful on the ever-so-important mother and daughter relationship, and Susan was just happy to have two short days to work on it. She wasn’t entirely sure if it’d be long enough to repair some of the damage that the limelight had done, but she was darn sure going to do her best. “Are you around, dear? I’ve got so many things planned for us this weeken-”

As she walked through the house, her stylish heels clacking against the hardwood floor of the sturdy Alaskan cabin, Susan finally made her way to the living room. There her voice went flat and her pace immediately stopped, her eyes instantly narrowing at who she saw there. With a deep breath she moved a hand up, adjusting the glasses that perched on her nose before letting her fingers flow back, adjusting the tight, professional brown bun at the back of her head. She let her eyes take an even, long drink of the young man sitting in her expensive leather couch, looking up at her with an infuriating grin on his face.

“Hey there, Susan.” Mike’s voice slipped out, a lazy smile on his face as he pulled his attention away from his phone to tuck it into his pants. Bethany had never made the best choices in boyfriends. Usually they didn’t do anything more than cause a bit of unrest at the family homestead, but lately things had been getting more and more problematic considering how the family was under constant scrutiny. The latest of Bethany’s boyfriends, Mike, would’ve certainly caused a media storm were he ever to make the camera’s light. After all, Susan was still a darling of her party. A beacon for conservative values. A self-described paragon of keeping her beautiful country pure and above certain impulses.

She could only imagine the field day the media would have if they knew her daughter was dating a black man.

“...Mike.” Susan offered curtly, and moved into her living room. She moved a hand out to drop her briefcase on an open chair, and let her hands lower to perch along her shapely hips. She was an attractive woman for her age, and an exceptionally attractive woman for her political party. Motherly curves suited her well when wrapped inside of a business suit, and her skirt came up to just above her calves, letting her dark nylons show just a taste of what laid underneath. Wrapped all together with her stylish hair bun and thin-framed glasses, she had often been described as the “sexy librarian” when the men at functions thought she couldn’t hear them. That moment she levelled her librarian’s gaze squarely upon Mike, who was still giving her that casual smile. “I didn’t think you’d be here tonight, Mike. Where’s Bethany?”

“Upstairs, Susan.” He used her first name as he always did, and every time it made Susan’s skin crawl. It was a casual touch of disrespect that simply got under her skin, practically a shrieking testament to the sort of moral decay that had been going on in her country. She took a long, deep breath, and kept her patience in check as Mike continued to talk. “She was real tired when we got back from dinner, and asked if I’d stick around until she woke up. I figured you wouldn’t like it very much if I was hanging out in her room while she was sleeping, so...hope you don’t mind I was hanging out here.” He shrugged his shoulders, and looked up at the older woman. “Just wanna be respectful, Susan.”

There was a lot of contradiction in that last sentence, but Susan tried to keep her temper quelled. After all, if what the young man said was true, it was an admirable thing. Not many eighteen year olds would show such restraint and consideration, especially when they looked like Mike. He was dark and attractive with angular features and a broad chest, and was clearly the sort of sturdy, football stock that could lay pipe like an Alaskan oil rig if he was so inclined. The fact that he respected their home enough to not openly fuck her daughter under her roof was the only thing that kept Susan from almost instantly throwing him out.

“I appreciate that, Mike.” Susan continued, walking past the young man and moving to sit on the other edge of the couch. She crashed down atop it and gave a slow grunt, a hand moving down to rub at the back of one of her calves. It was hard doing what she did, and though she always looked pretty doing it she sure was sure by the time she got home. The older woman gave a little grunt as her fingers dug in against her tired muscles, working back and forth through the nylon as she looked up at her daughter’s unfortunate boyfriend. “But Susan and I had an evening planned, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

She was trying to be diplomatic about it; she really was. The last thing she needed in the media was to have a story going on about how she threw a young black man out of her house for the sin of being attracted to her daughter, but by the same token Susan had been looking forward to that weekend. Though Mike wasn’t technically an intruder in her home that evening, he was an intruder on her time, and over the past few months she had learned just how valuable a commodity that could be.

Unfortunately, Mike seemed utterly unconcerned.

“Sure, Susan, I’ll take off before too long.” He shrugged off Susan’s concerns, beaming as he looked at her. His attention had been pulled fully towards the older woman as he sat on the edge of her expensive couch, resting his forearms on his knees and letting his eyes pass over her. Even Susan, who for the past few months had been dealing with mostly sexless old men that thought women stopped being sexy at twenty, could feel the young man’s eyes on her. Starting at her imported Italian leather heels and coursing up her dark nylons, and finally over the motherly curves she had worked to maintain. His gaze wasn’t just interested; it was predatory, and Susan couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably as she further listened to him. “I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you, first, if that’s okay. I mean, if Bethany and I are going to keep hanging out, I should get to know you some, Susan. And her dad, too. It’s Bob, right?”

“Todd.” Susan correctly the young man curtly, and let her hand leave the sore muscles of her calf. She moved to fold her arms slowly across her chest, and allowed her eyes to gaze on the young man calmly. Her voice was even and level, and she tried her best to push aside the gaze the young man was holding on her, and just how it started to make things churn inside of her. “His name is Todd. And there can be a time for that later, Mike. But this evening is import-”

“I mean, it’s just that I admire you so much, Susan.” Mike cut her off with the only thing she ever allowed anybody to cut her off with; talking about how great she was. Susan’s cheeks tinted slightly as Mike leaned forward in his seat, beaming as he ran a hand up and over his smooth, shaved head. “You’ve done so much, and you keep it all together so well. The beauty contests, the whole governing thing, going for vice prez…”

“Well, the whole ‘governing thing’ was just doing my civic duty, Mike.” Susan beamed, feigning a level of modesty that didn’t come natural to her. It had been something her handlers were forced to encourage her to show more often, some semblance of humility and gratitude. It had taken a damn long time, but she had finally mastered the art of lowering her head and smiling sweetly, accepting the praise without revelling in it. “And I’m glad my daughter finally met a young man that appreciates what our family does.”

She wasn’t glad, not really, but she had gotten good at lying through the years. She wasn’t thrilled about her daughter dating a black man, that much was true, but there was something else there that left a sour taste in her mouth. Something that she had kept deep and buried, and something that rolled around inside of her each time she saw Mike’s piercing, hard gaze drift up along the nylons covering her calves. As he did it again she practically shuddered, and cleared her throat before moving a pair of hands down, tugging at her skirt to make sure it was properly covering her knees.

“Ahem...Mike, there’ll be time to talk later.” She advised him calmly. “Perhaps we could have you over for dinner somet...i...me…”

Susan’s eyes went wide as Mike leaned forward more in his seat, and ignoring the older woman’s words, moved a hand out to lay his fingers against the edge of her knee. Susan froze as she felt the contact lay against her, and she simply stared down at the dark fingers moving across the hem of her skirt and the glimpse of her nylons covering her leg. He simply let his hand travel there, dusting idly back and forth before his fingers finally wrapped around her knee, giving it a slow, seductive squeeze. By the time Susan lifted her head again and managed to collect her thoughts, Mike was sitting closer and speaking again to her in a deep and throaty voice.

“Maybe I could just stay for a while tonight?” He offered, arching a brow. His intentions were all too clear and it made Susan tremble from the suggestion, but the former governor collected every last bit of strength she had as she pushed one arm up, moving it to Mike’s shoulder. She could certainly feel just how strong he was by that simple grab but it wasn’t her intent; instead she simply pushed back against him and forced her knee away from his grasp.

“You’re being very inappropriate.” Inappropriate was the smoothest way to describe it. “I have to demand you leave, Mike, or I’m going to tell my dau...gh...oh lord.” Once again her words were stolen by the young man dating her daughter, and Susan’s jaw simply dropped as she stared into his lap. No sooner did Mike’s hand get rebuked by the older woman did he get busy at unleashing his secret weapon; the one thing he was sure that the stuffy, conservative woman would find impossible to resist. As he sat there on her expensive couch, with the woman’s daughter upstairs sleeping, Mike had pulled out his cock and let it fall into full view of Susan Posey.

And she was left fairly breathless in witness of it. The older woman’s throat went tight as she trembled, her eyes flickering up and down his dark and thick length, surveying it much like he had done to her when she first stepped foot in the room. Though he wasn’t fully erect yet he was still much larger than Todd, longer and thicker and just all around...more delicious. He held the base of it with his fingers as he waited for her attention, a confident smirk pressed over his lips. There was no apology or even any explanation for such an obvious offer of his length; nothing else needed to be said. And by the look in Susan’s eyes, Mike could tell that the sight of his cock was all the older woman needed to be convinced.

“T...That’s…” She stammered quietly, her mouth going dry and her heart starting to race as she studied it. “...Mike, you...too big for…” Too big for a lot of things. Too big for his jeans. Certainly too big for her daughter. One thing Susan was confident he wasn’t too big for; however, was her. And she knew that because the sight of that dark, magnificent cock reminded her of her very first. It was well over thirty years ago at that point, when in the last years of high school the conservative young woman lost her cherry to a thick-cocked black basketball player, one of the stars of the local team. It had only been that one night, but her first had been her best. No cock had satisfied her as much as that dark monster had that first night in the backseat of her father’s car, and Todd’s hadn’t satisfied her, well...ever. Sitting there in her living room, staring at the cock of her daughter’s boyfriend, she was more wet than Todd could get her after hours of foreplay.

“I’m...more than twice your age, Mike, I…” She was desperate to find a reason to not reach out and touch it. It was a violation of her daughter’s trust. He was eighteen and she was fifty. The media would destroy her if it ever came out. There were literally hundreds of good reasons to resist him in that moment, to throw him out of her house and tell him to never come back. But none of those reasons really seemed to resonate inside of her in that moment, and Mike had at least one very good reason for her to do the opposite.

“You are.” He agreed, arching an eye as he held his cock out, offering it to her. “You’re twice my age. But that doesn’t mean you can’t handle some big, black cock.” Susan couldn’t argue with that. Whether or not she should, whether or not it was appropriate, she knew she could take it. She knew she wanted to take it. Practically every one of her lewd impulses told her to throw her head into his lap, to lick and worship that dark, thick monolith like it was the only one she had ever known. Her body was tingling as she tried to work through those desires, and even as her senses screamed at her to hesitate and hold back, it couldn’t stop her arm from stretching out. That sensible and professional blazer of hers was feeling particularly tight as her arm moved forward, her chest pushing against the fabric while her fingers stretched out to brush across the first impressive cock she had seen in years. When her thin fingertips found the underside of Mike’s shaft she could almost instantly feel his heat, and the weight of his length as he pushed back against her touch was glorious.

Mike was no young and timid boy showing his cock to a crush, and there was no flinching or shivering from just that little bit of touch. There’d have to be a hell of a lot more of the Alaskan politician wrapped around his cock for that level of reaction. For the moment; however, he was content to let her explore. To let her touch and convince herself of what a depraved slut she could be for the right cock. While the older woman let her finger rub idly back and forth, teasing the strength and the heat of his member, Mike finally spoke up with a deep and intriguing voice. It wasn’t enough to draw Susan’s attention away from his member, but it was enough to encourage her to go even further.

“Think you need to get a taste, Susan.” He offered, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. Already she was moving, pushing herself up from the chair in preparation of doing just that. Mike’s eyes followed her as she rose and moved to her knees, her hand finally stretching forward to wrap fully around his length. “Show me what a cock-hungry slut you really are.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Susan whispered, though the words lost most of their meaning as they were murmured around the head of a thick, black cock. The older woman had perched on her knees right there in her living room, her business blazer and skirt tight around her body as she held Mike’s shaft in one tense hand. Her heart was racing as her tongue moved out, batting gently back and forth against the underside of his tip. The flavor of young cock filled her mouth like it hadn’t done for decades, and even though she was well past twice his age she couldn’t help but only crave more. Susan pushed the shame boiling inside of her down, trying to bury it in the pit of her stomach as she moved her head forward, slowly taking Mike’s entire tip past her lips as she started to slowly suck.

Mike, for his part, was content to lay back with a grin on his lips, watching the conservative darling eagerly sucking a teenage dick. For the moment he kept his hands out of her hair and resisted the urge to simply hold her head and skullfuck the bitch, partly because he wanted to see her do it herself. To let those impulses drive her, to let it happen on her terms at first. Besides, there’d be plenty of time to take her nice and rough soon. As Susan continued to suck Mike simply relaxed and spread his arms out, letting his legs stretch while his member throbbed and twitched against Susan’s warm, wet mouth. For an older woman she knew how to suck; that much surprised him considering the type of man she was married to. As her head started to bob up and down and her fingers wrapped tighter at the base of his cock, he arched a brow and let his voice slip forward in a mocking and taunting fashion.

“Don’t forget the balls, slut.” He grinned, watching how Susan’s glasses bobbed gently up and down each time her mouth pushed forward on his length. “You’ve got a hell of a lot of work to do if you want to show me you can suck cock better than your daughter.”

Susan’s eyes flashed up at the mention of Bethany, glaring at Mike from behind the rims of her glasses. She kept working though, and even pulled her mouth off of his shaft before taking ahold of it, moving to work her tongue across his sack. After all, what could she possibly say? Be mad that he had coerced her adult daughter to go down on him? As embarrassed as she was to be sharing the same prick that Bethany had likely had in her mouth that very day, she couldn’t really do anything other than push forward. She had gone that far, and his cock tasted so good to a very dark part of her, that she knew there was no going back.

Susan closed her eyes as she started to lick up and down along Mike’s sack, slathering each dark orb in her spit. As she worked she pressed her thighs together and trembled at the wet and warm feeling pushing against her panties, and one of her hands moved up to the edge of her blazer. While she worked at teasing her tongue across Mike’s pouch she started to undo the blazer button by button, each one flicked open with a trembling hand. She was shivering from nervous excitement, and every time his shaft loomed close it managed to bump along her nose or her forehead, leaving a mark of spit-covered shame on her flesh. As she continued to suck along the young man’s sack the full weight of what she was doing started to strike her, and where she should’ve been ashamed of herself she could only find delight. Whether it was the taste of another man’s balls or the glint of her wedding ring worn on a hand holding a teenager’s cock, there was a hell of a lot that was wrong about that moment...and yet she couldn’t possibly resist.

Mike finally started to guide the evening, a hand lowering down into Susan’s hair before yanking her head up so he could fuck her mouth yet again. This time he controlled the pace; pushing his thick shaft past those full and pouty lips with a firm thrust of his hips and a pull of her head. He let every last inch of his massive member push into Susan’s mouth, each time feeding her just a little bit more. For a conservative fifty year old housewife, she could handle a cock well enough, but he was going to test her limits. As Susan’s full figure continued to rest on her knees Mike suddenly pulled her head down hard, yanking at her hair until her lips were forced to crash against his lap. Susan’s eyes went wide as she was suddenly forced to deepthroat, and her hands locked in tight against Mike’s knees as it happened.

“Shit...that’s good, slut, keep it up.” Mike hissed through his teeth, groaning as every inch of his thick, dark cock filled Susan’s mouth or throat. It was a tight fit and every inch of her body was tense, save for her tongue which continued to service him by flickering back and forth. She was such a hungry bitch that she didn’t even try to pull away; simply letting her head be held and throated until he had enjoyed enough. She didn’t even start coughing until he slowly began to pull it free, the head of it so thick that it tickled her throat as he retracted it. Once the coughing began Mike pulled entirely free and watched with a grin, one hand moving to hold his length at the base and swipe the whole shaft back and forth. Susan Posey coughed; her cheeks red as she tried to recover her breath, the entire time battered and cockslapped by an eighteen year old black man. A lovely sight from the darling of her party. By the end of her sudden fit threads of spit connected her lips to Mike’s lap, and the rest of it had been smeared across her cheeks and her forehead, making her look like a wet and hungry mess. She should’ve been outraged by the dismissive treatment, but as she looked up at Mike with hunger in her stern eyes, she couldn’t possibly resist his next orders.

“Turn around, whore.” He grinned, and pointed to the floor of her living room. “Gonna fuck you right here, right now. And you’re gonna be a loud fuckin’ bitch about it.”

Seconds later Susan had already obliged; pulling her skirt up as she moved to brace herself on her hands and knees. Underneath she wore a pair of relatively boring black panties and nylons that went up to her thighs; braced there with a simple belt sitting over her panties. Still in her heels and professional attire, she pushed her ass up and offered it to Mike, gazing over her shoulder with a desperate look on her face.

“Please…” She whispered, the flavor of his cock still on her mouth. “Please fuck me with that...that monster…” Mike just smirked as he pushed forward, dropping to his knees behind her. He didn’t bother offering her any response than giving her exactly what she was begging for, and when his wet cock slapped forward against the side of her ass she gave a gasp from the impact. Mike’s hands moved down hard and fast to grab the sides of Susan’s panties, and with an aggressive motion simply tore them open, letting the fabric dangle from her waist as her wet and hungry pussy and tight rear pucker were exposed. With his hands moving in to grab the older woman by the hips, Mike finally let his voice slip forward as he grazed his shaft along the underside of her slit.

“I’m gonna have both holes tonight, I promise.” He grinned, forcing the woman to shudder at the thought. With one hand lining up the tip of his cock with Susan’s pussy, Mike finally started to push inside with his voice continuing. “But let’s give this fuckhole what it’s been missing all these years.”

Suddenly he pushed forward, slamming himself down to the hilt. He didn’t give Susan any warning and moved instantly down until he could push no further, letting her warm, wet hole tighten and squeeze instantly around him. Susan’s eyes rolled back in her head and she suddenly wailed; her voice filling the lavish, large living room as she was suddenly and lewdly fucked. From there Mike gave the older woman no quarter; fucking her instantly with all of his might, clutching her waist as he hammered into her. Thrust after thrust jackhammered into Susan Posey’s tight wet cunt; each one leaving Mike’s shaft glazed with her excitement and forcing the older woman to moan and whimper like a trembling bitch. The older woman’s hesitation and her worries melted away readily as she started to howl; desperation taking over her while she relished in being fucked like an animal in heat. Thoughts of her children and her husband fled from Susan’s mind in that moment, and as her perfectly white ass was slapped by a strong black hand, she only wanted that evening to continue. To be used as a desperate fuckstop for a young dark cock, to finally be satisfied like Todd had never been able to do.

“Fuck, bitch!” Mike hissed through his teeth, grinning wide as he clutched her tight. After hilting her he rolled his hips from side to side, grinning even wider as he heard her moan. “Tight old bitch! Almost as much as your fuckin’ kid!”

“D...Don’t talk...about...my bab-ohhhhhh…” Susan’s motherly instincts to protect her daughter were still there, but they were easy to fuck away on the multiple inches of a black prick. Mike beamed as he heard her voice try to defend Bethany’s honor, and after a few more quick thrusts he responded to her with a dismissive laugh.

“Yeah, sure, bitch.” He grinned, and forced Susan to give a pathetic whimper as he suddenly pulled back. His wet shaft left her pussy entirely, leaving her quickly cold and empty, and confused as to where he had gone. No sooner did she look back; however, did the tip of Mike’s cock squeeze against her ass. “Y’know why she’s so tired and sleeping upstairs? Because I did this to her a few minutes before you got home.”

His hips pushed forward, and his thick, black cock struck deep and hard into Susan Posey’s tight ass.

Susan’s voice filled the air of her living room, her fingers desperately clutching the carpet as she was pierced on Mike’s impressive length. Her rear entrance was locked tight and hard around the instant invader, and the shock of pain ran through her as she shamefully allowed the young man to claim a hole her husband never had. Mike’s words rang in her mind distantly, a reminder that Bethany had clearly become just as much of a slut for black dick as her mother had secretly harbored within herself. Every thrust from Mike was a shocking reminder of just how far she had fallen, and just what legacy she had prepared for her daughter.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh continued to echo as Susan’s ass was fucked on the floor, the politician still almost fully dressed. The dark of her nylons still covered her leg and her professional suit was still on her body, though the skirt had long since been pulled up around her waist. Her hair was starting to become more and more unravelled with every thrust, and the line of sweat clinging to her body had started to work with the spit on her cheeks, obscuring her heavy makeup. She looked very much like a woman on the brink of her own sanity, on the edge of everything she thought was true about herself. Mike continued to grin as he kept thrusting into Susan’s ass, and he gave her another hard slap as he felt his peak start to draw near.

“Here it comes, whore.” He hissed, and started to pound even harder. “Get ready for this fuckin’ load in your ass!”

Susan just whimpered and pushed her face into the carpet. The reserved part of her still didn’t want to feel this way, but it was becoming smaller and smaller with each of Mike’s thrusts. Her pussy was wet and desperate for more and more of his length, and each time the slapping noise filled the room it came complimented with a new wash of pleasure rolling through her. Though her ass was sore he was striking deep enough to keep her arousal very ready and wet, and she could only imagine what would happen when he finally came.

As it turned out, she wouldn’t wonder long. When Mike finally hit his peak he pushed his cock deep inside of Susan’s ass, looming in and pressing all of his weight into her. His member throbbed and started to squirt squarely into her intimate hole, and Susan was sent to wailing loudly as she was filled with rope after rope of thick white release. The older woman whimpered and sobbed in shameful delight as she received a hefty load of cum squarely in her ass, a warmth filling her that she hadn’t ever enjoyed before. It was enough that her pussy was lit into a burst of excitement by it, and without another finger laid against her folds she started to spasm in climax. She knelt there cumming like a brazen whore, fucked and filled in the ass by her daughter’s black boyfriend.

And there was more yet to come.

Mike pulled his cock out of Susan’s ass with ease, and he didn’t even give her a chance to collect her thoughts before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in. Susan was left to whimper as her creampied rear squished together from her weight, and before she had a chance to protest her mouth was suddenly stuffed, her lips parted and her tongue forced to cradle Mike’s post-orgasmic prick. Taking a black length straight from her ass to her mouth was the last thing Susan thought she’d do that day, but despite all of her reservations in that moment she only slurped and licked against it, cleaning it as she was forced to do.

“That’s a good whore.” Mike grinned, and with the head of his prick pushing against Susan’s cheek from the inside, he gave a little slap to the bump. It made her whimper and tense, and Mike simply just kept threading his prick into her mouth with slow and heavy strokes. She was a diligent cleaner, that was for sure, and even as Mike felt more of his cum drain from his tip he felt Susan just as eagerly swallow it down. After a moment he finally pulled his member from the older woman’s mouth, and as he held it by the base he allowed it to flop on top of her face, pushing her glasses eschew and eclipsing her pretty features.

“Probably woke up your daughter, bitch.” Mike announced, swaying his hips so his thick, wet shaft smeared cum back and forth across Susan’s face. “You said you did wanna spend the weekend with her, right?”

Susan swallowed a bit, nervously nodding underneath the weight of Mike’s cock. The cum in her ass was squeezing slowly out of her ass, much like the last bit of Susan’s restraint when confronted with the promise of more hot, black cock.

She had no idea just where the weekend would go, and it terrified her every bit as much as it excited.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
